


เส้นขนาน

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, TAEJAE - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: สำหรับอีแทยง แค่ปลายหางตา หรือใบหูแดง ๆ นั่นเขาก็จำได้แม่น นายแบบชื่อดังที่กำลังเป็นที่จับตามองตอนนี้จองแจฮยอน 'แฟนเก่า' ของเขาเอง





	เส้นขนาน

**เปอร์เซ็นต์ที่คนเราจะเจอ ‘คนรู้จัก’ ในสนามบินที่มีผู้โดยสารและลูกเรือ** รวมถึงพนักงานร้านค้าบริการต่าง ๆ พลุกพล่านนี่มันจะสักเท่าไหร่กันเชียว

แทยงถามตัวเองในใจเป็นครั้งที่ร้อย และน่าจะเป็นครั้งที่ร้อยเอ็ดแล้วที่เขาเหลือบมองคนที่ยืนอยู่ห่างกับเขาไปเพียงสองช่วงคน ชายหนุ่มตัวสูงโปร่งที่ใส่แมสก์สีดำคาดใบหน้าครึ่งล่าง และเอาแต่ก้มมองโทรศัพท์มือถืออย่างไม่รับรู้สิ่งใด

ชายที่ถ้าเปิดหน้าออกมาคนทั้งสนามบินอาจจะพุ่งเข้ามาหา หรือไม่ก็แสดงท่าทีอย่างชัดเจนว่ารู้จัก และเจ้าตัวก็คงรู้ดีเลยเลือกจะปิดใบหน้าไปกว่าครึ่ง โชคดีที่สีผมของอีกฝ่ายตอนนี้ไม่ได้โดดเด่น เป็นสีน้ำตาลเข้มเหมือนคนอื่น เลยไม่เป็นที่สังเกตเท่าไหร่

แต่สำหรับอีแทยง แค่ปลายหางตา หรือใบหูแดง ๆ นั่นเขาก็จำได้แม่น

นายแบบชื่อดังที่กำลังเป็นที่จับตามองตอนนี้

_จองแจฮยอน_

ถ้าพูดให้ลึกลงไปกว่านี้อีกว่า ทำไมเขาถึงมีคำถามแบบนั้นกับตัวเอง และเพราะอะไรถึงได้จดจำรายละเอียดเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ของคนผิวขาวคนนี้ได้

เหตุผลก็แสนสั้น เป็นคำสองพยางค์ที่ได้ยินทีไรก็รู้สึกเหมือนถูกมีดกรีดในใจตลอดเวลา

_แฟนเก่า_

ใช่ จองแจฮยอน เป็นแฟนเก่าของเขาเอง

––

**แถวเช็กอินหน้าเคาท์เตอร์สนามบินเคลื่อนไปอย่างเชื่องช้า **แทยงแปลกใจพอสมควรว่าทำไมระดับแจฮยอนถึงไม่เลือกจะซื้อที่นั่งเฟิร์สคลาสแล้วใช้อีกแถวเพื่อความสะดวกรวดเร็วกว่า แต่เขาก็ได้แต่เก็บความสงสัยไว้ในใจ เพราะคงไม่มีความกล้าพอจะเดินไปถามตรง ๆ

แทยงไม่ได้หลบหน้าแจฮยอน ความจริงเขาแทบจะเสนอหน้าเข้าไปให้อีกฝ่ายเห็นด้วยซ้ำ คนที่ยืนคั่นระหว่างเขากับแจฮยอนไม่ใช่คนตัวสูงอะไรเลย เป็นคู่สามีภรรยาวัยกลางคนที่เอาแต่คุยกันโดยไม่สนโลกใบนี้ แทยงแสร้งทำเป็นชะเง้ออยู่หลายรอบ แต่ทุกครั้งเขาก็จะเห็นแจฮยอนจดจ่ออยู่กับหน้าจอโทรศัพท์เช่นเดิม ที่หูก็มีหูฟังเสียบอยู่ด้วย ถ้าเรียกคงไม่ได้ยิน

แต่เขาเนี่ยนะจะเรียกแจฮยอน

_คนพูดบอกเลิกเนี่ยนะ จะเป็นฝ่ายง้อก่อน_

ไม่ใช่เรื่องศักดิ์ศรีหรอกที่ทำให้แทยงปากหนัก เป็นความเสียใจมากกว่า

ห่างกันไปเป็นปี ปิดกั้นการสื่อสารกันทุกทาง หลบเลี่ยงทุกปัจจัยที่มีแนวโน้มว่าเราจะกลับมาเจอกันได้ จนแผลใจใกล้จะปิดสนิทแล้วนั่นแหละ เขาก็มาเจอแจฮยอนอีกรอบ

แถวค่อย ๆ ขยับไปด้านหน้า แจฮยอนเดินไปหน้าเคาท์เตอร์ตัวหนึ่ง สองสามีภรรยาไปอีกเคาท์เตอร์หนึ่งที่ว่าง แทยงมองตามแผ่นหลังนั้นเงียบ ๆ พร้อมกับได้ยินเสียงพนักงานเรียกเขาไปที่เคาท์เตอร์ข้าง ๆ

แจฮยอนอยู่ห่างเขาไปเพียงสามช่วงแขน

แต่เขาก็ต้องแสร้งทำเป็นมองไม่เห็น ยื่นหนังสือเดินทางให้พนักงาน ยกกระเป๋าตัวเองขึ้นสายพาน ตอนนั้นเองที่เห็นกระเป๋าเดินทางของแจฮยอน มันใบใหญ่จนเขาตกใจ

ปลายทางของเขาคือญี่ปุ่น

แล้วของแจฮยอนคืออะไรกันนะ…

“...ผู้โดยสารคะ”

เสียงพนักงานสลัดเขาจากภวังค์ แทยงรับหนังสือเดินทางคืนมาอย่างงง ๆ หันมาอีกทีแจฮยอนก็หายไปแล้ว

เขาถอนหายใจกับตัวเอง แล้วเดินตรงไปที่ด่านตรวจคนเข้าเมือง

––

**แทยงเพิ่งเห็นว่าคนที่เขาเดินตามมาจนถึงแถวตรวจร่างกายคือ** จองแจฮยอน

ให้ตายเถอะ เพราะเมื่อกี้มัวแต่เซ็งเลยก้มหน้าก้มตากดมือถือ พอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเห็นแผ่นหลังคุ้น ๆ และช่วงศอกสีอมชมพูนั่นถึงได้รู้สึกสะกิดใจ

แจฮยอนยังไม่เห็นเขา แต่เขาจำกลิ่นน้ำหอมที่อีกฝ่ายใช้ประจำได้

_ยังไงดีวะ_

ความรู้สึกตีรวนกันไปหมด เขาในตอนนี้เหมือนเป็นคนละคนกับอีแทยงที่เคยบอกเลิกจองแจฮยอนอย่างไร้เยื่อใยไปเมื่อสองปีก่อน แต่ใครจะรู้ว่าเบื้องหลังท่าทีเย็นชา เขากลับมาร้องไห้อยู่หนึ่งอาทิตย์และนอนไม่หลับอีกเกือบเดือน กว่าจะพาตัวเองออกจากความเศร้าตรงนั้นได้

พอมาเจอกันจริง ๆ แทยงถึงได้รู้

เขาไม่เคยก้าวออกมาจากตรงนั้นได้เลย

คนที่ทำท่าเหมือนเดินจากมา ความจริงก็แค่หลอกตัวเองว่าก้าวออกมาไกลแล้ว ทั้งที่กำลังเดินอยู่บนสายพานซึ่งเส้นทางวนกลับมาที่จุดเดิม

จู่ ๆ แทยงก็คิดถึงเสียงที่อีกฝ่ายเรียกชื่อเขาขึ้นมา

_“พี่แทยง”_

และมันจะมาพร้อมรอยยิ้มสดใสจนเห็นลักยิ้มที่บุ๋มอยู่ข้างแก้ม แววตาเป็นประกายล้อมรอบด้วยแพขนตายาว แจฮยอนตอนยิ้มสดใสที่สุดในโลกของเขา และทำให้ใจพองโตขึ้นอีกเมื่อคิดได้ว่ารอยยิ้มนั้นเกิดจากความสุขที่เขามอบให้แจฮยอนเอง

และก็––เขาเองนี่แหละที่พรากมันไปจากแจฮยอน

พอย้อนคิดถึงความชั่วของตัวเองแล้วก็เผลอก้าวถอยเพื่อรักษาระยะห่างกับคนที่เขาเดินตามอยู่ จนเผลอไปชนคนข้างหลัง แทยงหันไปขอโทษอีกฝ่ายอย่างรีบร้อน พอหันกลับมา

แจฮยอนมองเขาอยู่

––

**แทยงอ้าปาก** พยายามจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่กลับไม่มีอะไรหลุดรอดออกมาแม้แต่พยางค์เดียว เสียงก็ไม่มี ตอนนี้สติก็ไม่มีเช่นกัน

เป็นแจฮยอนที่เอ่ยขึ้นมาก่อน

“ไม่เจอกันนานนะครับ”

และโค้งให้เขาเล็กน้อย_อย่างมีมารยาท_

แทยงโค้งตอบอย่างงก ๆ เงิ่น ๆ ร้อยวันพันปีเราไม่เคยแสดงท่าทีอย่างนี้ต่อกันเลย _อ่อ นั่นมันก่อนจะเลิกกัน_

“สบายดีไหม แจฮยอน”

แจฮยอนเลิกคิ้ว แมสก์สีดำยังคาดใบหน้าช่วงล่างอยู่ แววตาเรียบเฉยเป็นปกติ _แต่ไม่ปกติสำหรับแทยงที่เคยเห็นมันสดใสเป็นประกายอยู่เสมอ_

“ก็ดีครับ”

“...อ่า ดีแล้วล่ะ”

“คุณจะไปไหนเหรอ”

_คุณ_เลยนะ

ความห่างเหินอย่างชัดเจนทำเอาแทยงสะอึก

“...ญี่ปุ่นน่ะ”

“บิน XXX?”

“ใช่ ไฟลต์หกโมงห้าสิบ…”

“อ่า…”

แจฮยอนส่งเสียงในลำคอ คงเอะใจแล้วว่าพวกเขาบินเที่ยวบินเดียวกัน

ไม่มีบทสนทนาอะไรอีก แจฮยอนปลดแมสก์ออกเดินไปหาเจ้าหน้าที่ ถึงตอนนี้คนรอบข้างคงเริ่มสังเกตแล้วว่าเขาเป็นคนดัง เลยเริ่มมีบางคนยกมือถือขึ้นมาถ่าย

แทยงมองภาพตรงหน้าแล้วก็ยิ้มกับตัวเอง

_ทำได้แล้วนะ แจฮยอน_

––

** _“ถ้าอยากเข้าวงการ _ ** _ก็ต้องเลิกกับแทยง”_

_“...พี่พูดอะไร”_

_“เด็กใหม่เพิ่งเข้าไปแล้วมีแฟนแล้วแบบนี้ มันโตในวงการยากนะ แจฮยอน”_

บทสนทนาที่เขาบังเอิญได้ยินเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อนวนเข้ามาในหัวอย่างพอเหมาะพอดี แทยงปัดมันออกไปจากหัว ขณะจัดเครื่องแต่งกายให้เรียบร้อยหลังผ่านด่านตรวจร่างกาย เตรียมจะผ่านด่านตรวจคนเข้าเมือง เขาเหลือบมองแจฮยอนที่ผ่านเข้ามาก่อนเขา อีกฝ่ายคาดแมสก์ปิดหน้าเช่นเดิมแล้ว ยืนหลังเหยียดตรง มองตรงไปข้างหน้าด้วยท่าทางเหมือนอยู่คนละโลกกับคนรอบข้าง

เป็น_จองแจฮยอน_ที่เขาเคยเห็นในนิตยสารหรือตามสื่อต่าง ๆ

แทยงเดินไปต่อแถวบ้าง รักษาระยะห่างจากอีกฝ่ายประมาณสองช่วงคน และแจฮยอนก็ไม่ได้หันกลับมาเพื่อจะคุยอะไรกับเขาอีก

แม้จะมีคำถามมากมายเช่น ไปญี่ปุ่นเหมือนกันเหรอ ไปทำงานหรือไง แล้วทำไมมาคนเดียว ช่วงนี้เป็นยังไงบ้าง งานเยอะไหม ฯลฯ แต่แทยงก็เลือกจะกลืนคำพูดทั้งหมดลงไป แล้วปล่อยให้ระหว่างพวกเขาเป็นความเงียบที่แม้จะกระอักกระอ่วนนิดหน่อย แต่คงดีกว่าแสดงท่าทีสนิทสนมเช่นเคย

แจฮยอนเหลือบมองมือถือในมือเป็นระยะ อาการติดมือถือที่รักษายากนั่นจะสำแดงออกมาทุกครั้งที่อีกฝ่ายอยู่คนเดียว แทยงเคยช่วยรักษาด้วยการอยู่กับแจฮยอนบ่อย ๆ ช่วยคุยหรือหาอะไรทำด้วยกันจนแจฮยอนต้องยอมวางมือถือ

วิธีการที่ดีที่สุดคือจูบ

มีครั้งหนึ่งที่แจฮยอนเอาแต่นอนเล่นมือถือบนเตียง เขาเลยไล่จูบตั้งแต่ปลายนิ้วขึ้นไปตามต้นแขนจนถึงริมฝีปาก บดบังทัศนวิสัยการจ้องมือถือของอีกฝ่าย จนแจฮยอนต้องยอมปล่อยมันทิ้งไว้บนเตียง แล้วหันมาให้ความสนใจเขาแทน

แทยงแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากที่แห้งผากขึ้นมากะทันหัน ก่อนจะกลับไปสนใจแจฮยอนที่ยืนมือล้วงกระเป๋าอยู่นั่นอีกครั้ง

แจฮยอนก็คือแจฮยอน

ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนอยู่คนละชั้นเช่นเคย

แต่ตอนนั้นก็ยินดีที่จะใช้ชีวิตไปกับเขา ยิ้มและหัวเราะไปด้วยกัน ทำท่าราวกับจะหันหลังให้เส้นทางที่ตัวเองเคยวาดฝันไว้เพื่อมาอยู่กับคนไม่มีอนาคตแบบเขา

แล้วเขาก็ทำลายหัวใจอันบริสุทธิ์ซื่อตรงนั้นทิ้งเสียจนไม่เหลือดี เพื่อให้แจฮยอนใช้เศษซากหัวใจอันร้าวรานนั้นกรุยทางพาตัวเองไปถึงความสำเร็จได้

เขาตอนนี้มีทุกอย่างหมดแล้ว หน้าที่การงาน ฐานะทางสังคม คู่ควรกับแจฮยอนเท่าที่จะทำได้

แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้าจะยื่นมือออกไปให้แจฮยอนคว้าจับไว้อีกครั้ง

เพราะตอนที่แจฮยอนต้องการมันที่สุด เขาเองที่ปัดมือของอีกฝ่ายทิ้งไป และหวังให้แจฮยอนยืนขึ้นได้ด้วยตัวเอง โดยที่ไม่ต้องมีเขาคอยฉุดรั้งไว้

––

**ไฟลต์โซล-นาริตะไม่เคยยาวนานขนาดนี้เลย** ในความรู้สึกของแทยง

แต่ในที่สุดเครื่องบินก็ลงจอด เขาเดินลงจากเครื่อง บิดเนื้อตัวที่เมื่อยขบแล้วเหลือบไปเห็นคนที่ไม่เจอเลยตั้งแต่แยกกันที่ด่านตรวจคนเข้าเมือง

_แจฮยอน_

อีกฝ่ายก้าวขาอย่างไม่รีบร้อนไปตามทางเดิน เขาเดินตามไปห่าง ๆ พยายามก้าวให้เป็นจังหวะเดียวกัน และเหลือบมองคนที่เดินนำไปด้วย

_จะตามไปได้ถึงตรงไหนกันนะ_

เมื่อถึงจุดที่เขียนว่า Transfer แจฮยอนก็เลี้ยวไป

แทยงชะงัก ทางที่เขาต้องไปคือโซนสำหรับ Arrival ซึ่งเป็นคนละทาง

แล้วตอนนั้นเองที่ร่างกายอยู่เหนือการควบคุม

“แจฮยอน”

เขาเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายออกไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

แจฮยอนชะงักและหันกลับมามอง

แววตาสงสัยปรากฏขึ้นในนัยน์ตาคู่นั้น ท่าทางที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงเวลาที่แจฮยอนหันมาทุกครั้งที่เขาเรียกชื่อ

“เปลี่ยนเครื่องไปไหนเหรอ”

เขาถาม ทั้งที่รู้ว่าตัวเองไม่ควรถาม

แจฮยอนหันกลับมาเผชิญหน้าเขาตรง ๆ ก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

“อเมริกาครับ”

_อ่า…_

_“ถ้ามีโอกาสก็อยากไปสักครั้งนะครับ อเมริกาน่ะ”_

แทยงยิ้มกว้าง

“ยินดีด้วยนะ”

แจฮยอนไม่ตอบ เพียงแค่โค้งให้เขาอย่างมีมารยาท

“ลาก่อนครับ”

แล้วหันหลังเดินจากไป

แทยงมองตามจนแผ่นหลังนั้นลับสายตา และยื่นเหม่ออยู่อีกพักหนึ่ง สุดท้ายเขาก็หันปลายเท้ากลับไปทางที่ตัวเองต้องไป

วินาทีนั้น เป็นครั้งแรกจริง ๆ ที่แทยงรู้สึกอย่างชัดเจนว่า เส้นทางระหว่างเขากับแจฮยอน ไม่มีวันกลับมาเจอกันได้อีกแล้ว

FIN


End file.
